In the design and construction of mechanical elements, there often arises a situation where a spring is desirable which has the characteristic of returning very slowly to a original condition after it has been compressed and released. Such an element is useful as a toy or for incorporation in certain kinds of machinery in which peculiar characteristics of this kind are desirable. This characteristic would exist in a situation where the element desired is not only a spring but also incorporates a degree of Coulomb friction. Mechanical elements of this type in the past have always been very expensive and subject to such deterioration that can quickly render them inoperative. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a spring element combining spring characteristics with damping characteristics.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a spring element useful as a toy by virtue of its exhibiting the characteristic of slow return after compression.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a spring element which is useful in the entertainment of children or adults.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a spring element which is simple in construction, which can be manufactured from inexpensive materials, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a spring element that is useful as a toy, which element can give simple entertainment for a long period of time without danger to a child.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.